tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The T.U.F.F. Puppy Movie (Ch.1) (Addy 1234)
Transcript It starts with T.U.F.F. Agents Kitty and Dudley escaping from a huge tower in a beautiful land. But the music is threatening, so you know it's not a good moment. *Kitty: LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!!! They both run into a huge robot controlled by Snaptrap. They both scream. The robot looks down to Kitty and Dudley. *Kitty: This looks like it's the end buddy. *Dudley: How did we get into this mess!? Earlier that day. "Katrina and the Waves/Walking on Sunshine" The T.U.F.F. Puppy movie (3D optional) *Kitty: Good morning, Dudley! *Dudley: Hey, Kitty! *Kitty: Another great day at T.U.F.F. HQ!! Short montage of them getting ready for work. Ends with them sitting down in there seats. *Kitty: So, Dudley. The Chief granted you and me private vacations. So we can get away from this "Rat Race". *Dudley: Nice! They hear The Chief whimpering and enter his office. "Barry Manilow/Mandy" plays in background. *The Chief: (crying, singing Along) Ohhhhhhhh Mandy, you came and gave me your soul, but I n-n-n-neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed yooooooooooooooooooooooooou!!! (sobs) *Kitty: Chief? *The Chief: AHHHHHHHHH! KITTY! DUDLEY! How much did you hear? *Kitty: Right up to yoooooooooooooooooooooooooou!!! Part. *Dudley: Why you crying? *The Chief: (sighs) It's about time I told you this heart breaking story. It was 1974 (in flashback). A young girl called Mandy came to me. I had my eye on her the second I met her. But the bad times came. She had to leave me (shows Mandy getting on plane). I never saw her again. *Kitty: Wow. That's so sad! *The Chief: How'd you get in the flashback? *Record scratches. Flashback ends in a puff of smoke. *Kitty: Well, I, uhh.... *The Chief: Never mind.Just get outta here. *Dudley and Kitty leave. *Kitty: Ya know, Chief's birthday is coming up. Maybe we can do something special for him. *Dudley: How about a magician? *Kitty: No way! I'm still loosing the weight from the last one. (Burps. A rabbit leaps out from her. Awkward pause) *Dudley: Weird. *Kitty: Wait! Crazy idea! *Dudley: How crazy is it? *Kitty: Maybe we can find Chief's lost love life and bring back there spark. *Dudley: You're right. *Kitty: Huh? *Dudley: That is crazy... So crazy it could work! It's genius! You're a genius, Kitty! *Kitty: (blushes) Awwwwwwwwwwww, thanks Dudley. *Dudley: Awwwwwwwwwwww, you're welcome Kitty. Come on. I know my way around a computer. We can use an internet map. *Kitty: They have maps on computers? *Dudley: Yeah. I just never used them in situations like this. I could use it to find your house and come over. *Kitty: Dudley, we live in the same neighbourhood. *Dudley: We do? What's your house number? *Kitty: 33. *Dudley: No Way! I'm 34. *Kitty: Get out! *Dudley: O...M...G!! Keswick throws his shoe at Dudley. It hits him in the nose, and then it hits Kitty on the head. *Dudley: Ow! *Kitty: Hey! *Keswick: JUST USE THE C-C-COMPUTER!!!! THERE'S ANOTHER 5 WHERE THAT CAME FROM!!! *Kitty: I-I don't even want to know. Dudley types away on the computer. *Dudley: All right, we need her name to start the search. *Kitty: Chief! What was Mandy's last name? *The Chief: I never got it right. But it started with a G (makes a G shape with his fingers). Dudley types some more on the computer. The camera zooms in on in three possible locations. *Dudley: The possible locations are: New Jersey, West Virgina and Washington D.C. *Kitty: Great. Looks like we have a road trip on our hands. *Dudley: Where? (looks at his palms) Gotcha. (gives Kitty a friendly punch.) *Kitty: LOL Wut!? Anywho, start up the T.U.F.F. Mobile! *TBC Category:Fan fiction